The Dark Secret
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: It's Charlie's last year at Hogwarts and the DADA professor is HOT! He learns a secret about Professor Grimaldi that he decides he must keep to himself


_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

The Dark Secret

Marisol Grimaldi walked, no, _glided _into her DADA classroom. All eyes were on her; well, all the boys' eyes were on her. She was tall; she was thin, but well rounded in the right places. She had a look about her that made even some of the girls sigh. Her long flowing hair was a deep chestnut brown and her eyes were beyond brown, they were amber in color and when the light hit them, they sparkled.

As she entered the seventh year class room from the back, her hand gracefully touched each of the students' cheeks as she strode to the front of the class. Immediately the boys sat up straighter, more aware of their posture and grooming.

When she finally spoke, she had a foreign accent that could have been from any Romantic country. When she smiled, she closed her eyes dreamily, hiding a secret that everyone wanted to be in on. She was a seductress and if her translucent skin had been paler, one would think she was part Veela.

"I am Professor Grimaldi," she said as her full name appeared on the ancient blackboard:

Marisol Grimaldi—no swirly curley-q's, or hearts over the I's. The lettering was bold, not hesitant.

"I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher this year. And next year?" she shrugged, "it will be someone else. This year you are going to learn that dark magic comes in many different forms. We know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named uses all forms of seduction to lure the innocent into the dark world. But you must be prepared to resist."

Professor Grimaldi looked straight at Charlie Weasley, who was sitting in the last seat in the last row. His face was beginning to match his red hair.

"Mr. Weasley," she purred. "Would you come to the front for a moment? I want to use you." She smiled a smile that was meant only for him.

Charlie, who was pretty cool, by this time, being captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the most popular boy in the school and all, was reduced to blushing, stammering, and drooling. He prayed that the others in the class did see what a miserable wreck he was.

When he managed to make it to the front of the class without tripping over his feet, he smiled what he hoped was a confident smile. Professor Grimaldi touched his arm and then his shoulder. She leaned in very close; it looked to the class that she whispered something into Charlie's ear, but she didn't actually say anything. She let him breathe in her scent, which smelled to Charlie like his mother's homemade bread; his favorite smell.

She turned to the class. "Who can tell me something about Mr. Weasley," she said. She kept him close to her side.

A dozen hands shot up.

"Mr. Morgan?"

Kenneth Morgan stammered when she called on him. "He's quidditch captain." He was rewarded with a smile that could have melted his wand.

Looking seductively at Kenneth, she asked, "Anything else?"

She called on several others from the class, each giving their perception of who Charlie really was. He was a ginger (_pretty obvious by his bright red hair);_ his brother Bill had been Head Boy (_but that doesn't define __him__)_. Most of the girls had a secret crush on him _(he smiled at that)_. He liked magical creatures, especially dragons. One girl smugly spoke up and said he had a tattoo of a hippogriff on his chest _(the room erupted in girlish giggles)._ He was an expert dueler (_Professor Grimaldi looked impressed)._

"Having just met Mr. Weasley, I can tell you that he has a lot of friends, very popular. He is very charming," she turned and smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "And what you may not know is that he has a dark secret."

The class looked at both of them, stunned. Charlie turned to look at Professor Grimaldi. She had a hint of a smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. You may go sit down now." Charlie returned to his seat, all eyes on him.

Professor Grimaldi did not refer to Charlie again; in fact she didn't even look at him the rest of the class. At the end of the class, Charlie went up to her desk to ask her why she said what she said, but too many boys were around her to get close. He waited for as long as he could before he was forced to go to his next class. Professor Grimaldi caught his eye and smiled mysteriously, as if she knew something no one else knew.

Charlie had a lot of secrets, but none of them, as far as he knew, were dark. He loathed the dark arts and swore a blood oath to fight evil.

Apparently the word got around that Charlie was harboring a dark secret because the first years scrambled away when he approached. He had no idea what this dark secret was, and his classmates acted as if he was about to paste his wall with Lord Voldemort posters and have a dark mark tattooed on his arm. The news about his dark secret was good for his sex life—apparently girls liked dangerous men. He even caught the eye of a Slytherin girl whom he had the hots for since first year. He could definitely put up with the talk as long it attracted girls. Most of his friends knew Charlie well enough to know he would never turn to the dark side, so they ignored the guilt by association looks.

It did trouble Charlie that Professor Grimaldi would single him out, so he was determined to get her alone. Short of actually stalking her, he followed her to try to get her alone. Trouble was, she was never alone. Boys from every year followed her around like puppies and a mere smile would send most of them into pubescent heaven or hell. She did have a walk every evening along the grounds of Hogwarts, and Charlie found out where she went and decided to confront her them.

The weather had gotten cold; it was nearing the Christmas holidays when Charlie followed her along the dark grove that followed the tree line into the forbidden forest. She wore a dark hooded cloak. She got ahead of him, still apparently ignorant that he was following her when she abruptly turned into a very dense area, completely surrounded by briers. As he came closer, Charlie realized that she was not alone. She was talking to someone in the shadows. Charlie couldn't understand the words she was saying, but it sounded like she was pleading with the other figure. He crept in closer, trying to hear.

"Please don't tell me that," she said. "I don't care. I love you. It's not impossible. All you have to do is let go of your past. I'm here now. I'm real. I'm not a ghost."

The other figure moved further into the shadows. The figure moved in an agitated state. It walked back and forth.

"Your past doesn't matter to me. I know you can love; I've seen your heart." She reached out for the figured and it retreated back.

"No, I won't go away. You loved me once. I know you can love again. I'm not like her. I can forgive you. I cannot stay here knowing you're so close and unable to touch you, to kiss you." She paused. "To love you."

The figure said something. It sounded like he was weakening. She held out her arms to the figure. After a moment's hesitation, the figure moved into the light. Charlie still couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a man. Professor Grimaldi ran to him and they soon were in each others arms. She was kissing him passionately. In a strangely familiar voice, the man called her name, "Marisol," he said.

"Yes, my darling." Her voice sounded strong and filled with joy. "My darling, Severus."

Charlie almost fell into the opening. He steadied himself and looked at the couple unbelievably. How on earth could such a hot babe like Professor Grimaldi ever fall for Professor Snape, the potions master? Maybe he used a love potion on her. That's the only rational explanation for what he had just witnessed. _Yew,_ he thought. What could she possible see in Professor Snape?

Charlie backed out quickly and sprinted all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, not stopping to talk to anyone. He needed something to erase the memory out of his brain. He just didn't get it. Professor Grimaldi was young, attractive, and could get any man she ever wanted. Well, if she just crooked her little finger at him, he would definitely jump her bones. He had many erotic fantasies about her, but that was ruined now. All he could see was her and Snape together.

He was anxious to see if Professional Snape acted any nicer now that he was sure he had gotten laid, but he was just as surly as ever. Professor Grimaldi, however, came to class the next day wearing a mysterious smile and announced to the class that she wasn't giving them any homework that weekend.

Charlie had almost forgotten about why he wanted to talk to the professor, but right before the end of class, Charlie raised his hand and asked if he could speak with her after class. Smiling serenely, she nodded and dismissed the class.

"Professor Grimaldi," he began clearing his throat. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" She sounded interested.

"About our first class, why did you tell everyone I had a dark secret?"

Professor Grimaldi laughed pleasantly. "Mr. Weasley, everyone has a dark secret. I was merely pointing out that people aren't always how they appear. No one would believe that you were a dark wizard. You're too, well, nice. But you could have fooled people into believing you're nice. I was making a point that we can't trust what appears to be obvious. I hope I didn't create a problem." She said, sitting down on top of her desk.

"Actually, it helped me out. Apparently girls like men with secrets." He said.

She smiled a secretive smile and nodded. "Yes, you're right. It's the dangerous part that attracts most women."

Charlie nodded. "Like Professor Snape, I suppose. He's dangerous."

Professor Grimaldi smiled again. "Apparently we both have dark secrets," she said cryptically. She stood up and walked to the back of the classroom. "Coming, Mr. Weasley?" she asked, holding the door for him.


End file.
